The present invention relates generally to a target assembly and, more particularly, to a target assembly used for practicing and developing the accuracy with which an object is propelled towards a desired location, such as, a hockey puck towards a goal.
The level of competitiveness and degree of prowess required for effective participation in professional and amateur sports is often evaluated by ones ability to accomplish a fundamental task, that is, score points. Where a pitcher in the game of baseball is concerned however, the opposite would hold true. In particular, the pitcher's fundamental task would be to prevent the scoring of points, which is accomplished by throwing pitches that are incapable of being hit. Each of these fundamental tasks, although quite different, share the same principle for acquiring adeptness, that is, maximized accuracy.
One particular sport in which maximized accuracy is necessary is hockey, whether it be ice hockey, roller hockey or field hockey. In practicing the game of hockey, and, in particular, the shooting aspect thereof, it is often desirable to have a means of simulating the difficulties encountered in an actual game without the necessity of having one or more opposing players present to provide opposition to the player attempting to practice and perfect his game. In the game of hockey, goals are often scored on shots that elude the defensive attempts of a goaltender by penetrating the goal area at the corners and sides of the net. Accurate shooting of the puck at the sides and corners of the net is a desirable skill, but one which is not easy to practice merely with an open goal as a shooting target.
The importance of being able to score goals at the corners and sides of the net has apparently been recognized by the professional hockey community. There has recently been promoted through the mass media a shooting accuracy competition for professional hockey players, in which targets are positioned at various extremities of the goal, at which the shooter aims, no goaltender being present in the nets.
The targets present a front target surface, and break into pieces upon being struck by the puck. Such a target shooting arrangement, in addition to providing a competitive situation as played by the professional hockey players, offers substantial possibilities for practice and training of hockey players on ice, and a pleasant recreational pastime.
However, targets which break into pieces when hit, although satisfying and pleasing to the participants, are not acceptable for regular hockey practice and training sessions, because of expense and because of the resulting debris which litters the ice surface.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a device which aids in the development of shooting accuracy and one which would be practical and conducive to actual practice sessions. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,843 to Griggs discloses a hockey target comprising a target element mounted in a peripheral framework, from which the element is removed on being struck by a properly aimed hockey puck, ball etc. A saddle is provided for mounting the framework at suitable locations in the goalmouth of a hockey net. The target element is of flexible compressible impact resistant material, e.g., rubbery foam polyurethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,298 to Frantti discloses a hockey practice apparatus including a barricade suitable for attachment to the forward portion of the hockey goal, the barricade having one or more openings through which a puck can pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,228 to Greaney discloses a hockey goal combined with a V-shape goaltender therefor. The device is affixed in a forwardly disposed V-shape in front of a hockey goal whereby pucks striking the device are diverted to either side thereof. Additionally, the device has an aperture therethrough simulating the opening between the legs of a player and a pocket therein for receiving and holding a puck simulating the catching of a puck by a player.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,489 to Holleran et al. discloses a hockey skill-testing, practice and game apparatus comprising a self-supporting, multi-sectioned upstanding wall structure defining three substantially-rectilinear compartments, two of which include a vertically-disposed wall having a plurality of puck receiving apertures therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,348,442 to Prebble discloses a game apparatus comprising a supporting frame having a series of horizontal bars on which an arrangement of disks or targets are pivoted by hinges at suitable distances apart. Balls may be thrown at the apparatus in an attempt to strike the targets.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a target assembly which can be used for practicing and developing the accuracy with which an object is propelled towards a desired location.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a target assembly for repetitive, practical and expedient use in the practice of athletics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a target assembly for improving the accuracy with which a hockey puck is shot.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a target assembly for improving the accuracy with which a baseball is pitched.